


Mauvaise idée

by opelleam



Series: SasuNaru/ NaruSasu  days [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une aire d'autoroute, un blondinet à croquer, un brun qui sirote un café et trois heures pour faire connaissance. UA OS joyeux SasuNaru day 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mauvaise idée

**Disclaimer : Je brûle tellement de cierges, pour qu'on me les donne, qu'il y a trois monastères de nonnes qui vivent grâce à moi… et ils sont pourtant toujours à M. Kishimoto.**

**Et encore fois, merci à Tamaki pour sa tenue de délai impec et ses corrections encore plus impec ! et Joyeux SasuNaru day à toutes et tous!**

* * *

**MAUVAISE IDEE.**

C'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le savoir.

De une, sa rupture avec Neji datait de quoi ? Six heures ? Peut-être même moins. Et même s'il était certain que celle-ci serait la dernière, l'ultime, celle sur laquelle il ne reviendrait pas, surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle était quand même encore assez fraîche. De deux, ils se connaissaient à peine. De trois, ce n'était pas du tout son genre de coucher avec quelqu'un comme ça. De quatre, ça ne se faisait pas de s'envoyer en l'air si vite après avoir rompu avec son quasi-fiancé.

Bref, c'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée. C'était ce qu'il se répétait…

Mais, alors que ses lèvres répondaient avec envie à celles qui les bécotaient, Naruto était bien obligé de se rendre compte que la morale et ses scrupules, visiblement, son corps s'en fichait éperdument.

* * *

C'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le savoir.

D'ailleurs, vous lui auriez demandé ce qu'il pensait de prendre des gens en stop, il vous aurait ri au nez, enfin, façon de parler. Il devait même exister des statistiques quelque part pour prouver que prendre un autostoppeur était une mauvaise idée, et n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit vous dirait que c'était dangereux et inconscient. Par ailleurs, il avait toujours pensé que chacun devait gérer ses histoires dans son coin et que si on se retrouvait comme un con sur le bas de la route, ça n'était pas son problème.

Oui, c'était une mauvaise idée.

Seulement,… seulement, il y avait de ces petites bombes qui vous font oublier les statistiques. Il y avait des blonds aux yeux bleus, qu'on aurait cru tout droit sortis d'une publicité, le sourire éclatant, la peau aussi bronzée que celle d'un surfeur, les cheveux lumineux et en bataille. Oui, il y avait ce genre de type sur lequel vous bavez, l'air de rien, en sirotant un café médiocre pris au distributeur d'une station essence, vous gorgeant de sa taille svelte, de la musculature à peine camouflée par un tee-shirt blanc, d'adorables petites fesses moulées dans un jean délavé. Et il y avait ces mêmes blonds que l'on aperçoit peut-être un quart d'heure plus tard, l'air dépité et malheureux, juste à la limite de la station essence, un sac à ses pieds et le pouce levé.

Alors, on ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter et on pose la rituelle question.

\- Vous allez où ?

\- Konoha. Mais si vous pouvez juste m'approcher un peu je suis preneur aussi, c'est pas grave si…

\- Je vais à Konoha.

\- C'est vrai ! Oh c'est super, c'est… je peux monter ?

Là, vous retenez le « Evidemment crétin, pourquoi crois-tu que je me suis arrêté ? Pour demander mon chemin ? » parce que vous vous dites que ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen d'entamer une cohabitation de presque trois heures. Vous vous contentez d'un « Hn » et d'un mouvement de tête explicite. Et tandis que le blondinet pénètre dans la voiture, vous vous gorgez de sa peau caramel bien plus appétissante encore qu'elle n'en avait l'air de loin et du parfum suave qui vient chatouiller vos narines alors que la portière se referme.

Et voilà comment, Sasuke Uchiha, le type le moins enclin de la planète à rendre service, à aider un congénère et à rechercher le contact avec des inconnus, allait passer trois heures de sa vie à partager les quelques mètres carré de l'habitacle de sa berline.

* * *

Ils avaient fait le minimum de présentation, à droite Uzumaki Naruto, à gauche Uchiha Sasuke, destination commune donc : Konoha, capitale du Pays du Feu et accessoirement leur lieu de résidence à chacun. Naruto en avait été ravi. Il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur quelqu'un qui aurait la même destination que lui du premier coup.

La voiture avait retrouvé sa vitesse de croisière et les kilomètres commençaient tout doucement à défiler sous ses roues. A l'intérieur, un étrange silence fait de raclements de gorge, de regards en coin et de petits sourires, régnait en maître. C'était la phase d'observation commune. Encore qu'on pouvait arguer que du côté de Sasuke, celle-ci avait été déjà bien entamée, caché derrière les vitres de la station service. Naruto, lui, découvrait celui qui s'était dévoué pour être son chauffeur et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais cru tomber sur un si beau spécimen masculin. C'était tout à fait son type, même si ce n'était pas vraiment l'essentiel, mais il avait toujours eu quelque chose pour les bruns à la peau blanche. Il était difficile de lui donner une taille mais il supposa qu'il devait être à peu près aussi grand l'un que l'autre. Par contre, lui était beaucoup plus carré et musclé que le brun. Celui-ci avait un beau visage, un profil fier pour ne pas dire légèrement hautain mais cela lui conférait un charme certain, tout du moins du point de vue de Naruto. Mais c'était bien connu, il avait tendance à être attiré par ces types que ses amis qualifiaient généralement de « ouais, en tout cas, il a l'air d'être un gros prétentieux ce type, à la limite du connard, non ? ».

C'est ce qu'ils avaient dit de Neji et vu ce que ce…, mieux valait ne rien dire, venait de lui faire, ils avaient peut-être eu raison.

Sasuke lui fit un petit sourire comme il tournait légèrement la tête et remarquait le regard azur posé sur lui. Il avait l'air plus gentil que Neji pensa Naruto. En parlant de lui, il sentit son portable vibrer avant que Chasing Cars des Snow Patrol ne retentisse dans la voiture. Il choisit d'ignorer l'appel.

Sasuke jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à droite mais ne fit pas de commentaire quand le blondinet ne décrocha pas.

De nouveau le silence. En temps normal, Naruto l'aurait comblé. Il aurait posé des questions, se serait intéressé, ce qui aurait grandement aidé Sasuke, parce que ce dernier avait très envie d'engager la conversation mais ce n'était pas vraiment son fort. D'autant que son hôte avait semblé enclin à discuter au départ, depuis que son portable avait sonné, son humeur s'était assombrie.

Celui-ci se fit d'ailleurs de nouveau entendre, un coup d'œil sur l'écran lui confirma l'identité de l'appelant et Naruto laissa de nouveau filer. Pourtant, lorsque la sonnerie résonna pour la troisième fois consécutive, il se résolut à décrocher. Oh, il aurait bien sûr pu éteindre, mais franchement, à quoi bon ? Il n'était pas du genre à laisser traîner les choses, plutôt à foncer dans le tas. Et même si ce n'était pas l'endroit rêvé pour la conversation qui allait suivre, quelque soit la nature qu'elle revêtirait, il se lança.

\- Oui.

\- Naruto, mais tu es où PUTAIN ! Ça fait vingt minutes que je te cherche partout sur cette putain d'aire d'autoroute.

\- Je n'y suis plus, répondit-il le plus calmement possible.

\- Comment ça, tu n'y es plus ? Tu es où ?

\- J'ai fait du stop.

\- Quoi ! Tu te fous de moi ? Je viens de me taper au moins trente bornes pour faire demi-tour et toi tu n'es plus là ? Tu as une idée du temps que j'ai perdu ? Et…

Sasuke n'entendait pas distinctement ce que disait l'interlocuteur de Naruto, mais il comprenait bien que ça hurlait au bout du fil. D'ailleurs, le pauvre blondinet jouait du pouce pour diminuer le volume de son portable et sauvegarder ses oreilles. Visiblement, l'interlocuteur en question était remonté et sa tirade traînait en longueur sans que Naruto ne parvienne à en caser une, ce qui avait l'air de l'agacer de plus en plus. Sasuke était plutôt un fin observateur, notamment de ses congénères et il voyait la tension monter chez l'autre à vitesse grand V. D'après lui, d'après le pied qui s'agitait, la mâchoire qui se contractait, les yeux qui se levaient au ciel et le soupir très prononcé qu'il venait de pousser, l'explosion ne tarderait pas.

\- Neji, tenta de couper Naruto.

Aucun résultat.

\- Neji.

Encore une fois, il échoua à interrompre son interlocuteur qui continuait sur sa lancée, ne semblant plus vouloir s'arrêter.

\- Neji ! Écoute-moi bien maintenant ! Tu croyais quoi ? Tu me hurles que c'est fini entre nous, tu me laisses comme un con à plus de trois heures de la maison en me disant de me démerder et tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais t'attendre comme un chien abandonné le ferait pour son maître ? Eh bien non, je me suis démerdé comme tu me l'as si bien dit, alors maintenant ne viens pas pleurer… Non c'est toi qui m'écoutes !

Le volume monta d'un cran, l'Uchiha se concentra sur la route même s'il ne perdait rien de la conversation, en tout cas côté Naruto. Celui-ci avait pris quelques couleurs et faisait preuve d'un sacré caractère. Sasuke aimait ça. Il avait une sainte horreur des gens mous, passifs, qui se laissent marcher sur les pieds. Par ailleurs, l'engueulade qui était en train de se jouer à côté de lui, même s'il se faisait l'effet d'un voyeur, venait de lui apprendre plusieurs choses tout à fait intéressantes. De une, Naruto était gay et de deux, il était célibataire ou en devenir.

\- Je t'emmerde Neji !

Sur cette dernière insulte, le jeune homme raccrocha violemment son téléphone, avant de laisser un « Putain » rageur franchir ses lèvres.

Il ferma les yeux, essaya de se calmer, de ne pas jeter le portable dans la voiture parce que ce n'était pas la sienne. Il avait déjà suffisamment honte d'avoir hurlé comme ça à côté d'un inconnu, qui n'avait rien demandé et certainement pas à subir ça, alors il n'allait pas en rajouter en laissant un peu plus exploser sa colère. N'empêche, il n'en revenait vraiment pas du culot qu'avait eu Neji, merde ! Le sale petit…

Un très léger raclement de gorge interrompit alors le fil de ses pensées et le silence qui s'était de nouveau installé. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à gauche.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Si, tu es assez gentil pour me prendre en stop et je te fais assister à une scène de rupture en direct, c'est…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive.

Naruto eut un petit sourire triste. Oui, ça arrivait, il avait juste espéré que ça ne se finirait pas comme ça.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton petit ami et toi, reprit Sasuke.

Ce n'était pas complètement faux en fait, même si ça l'arrangeait en quelque sorte. Maintenant, il ne tirait pas de plan sur la comète, il n'avait pas non plus pris Naruto en stop dans l'idée de se l'envoyer… enfin si, un peu, mais pas à ce point-là. Enfin, il s'était bien dit qu'il ne cracherait pas sur une petite partie de jambes en l'air avec le fantasme sur pattes qu'il faisait monter dans sa voiture, mais il n'était pas non plus vraiment parti avec l'idée de lui faire du rentre-dedans. D'une, parce que ce n'était pas tout à fait son genre, même s'il était parfois capable de draguer aussi bien qu'un autre et de deux, parce qu'il fallait commencer par définir la sexualité du jeune homme. Ce point-ci venait d'être résolu.

Néanmoins, pour en revenir à la situation, c'était peut-être un lieu commun, mais c'était toujours un peu con un couple qui se sépare.

\- Il ne faut pas, lui répondit Naruto. C'était couru d'avance. On a essayé de recoller les morceaux trop de fois. Et ce week-end qui devait être celui d'un nouveau départ n'a fait que confirmer que ce n'était plus possible. Alors au lieu de la petite escapade romantique avec balades sur les plages de Suna, nous n'avons fait que nous engueuler, enfermés dans notre chambre d'hôtel !

Il soupira, les yeux fixés sur l'asphalte qui défilait devant la voiture.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû essayer d'y croire mais… enfin bref, c'est sans doute aussi bien.

Sasuke ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça, consoler les autres, dire des petites choses gentilles n'était pas son fort. Généralement, sa franchise et son cynisme faisaient plutôt de la casse alors maintenant, il préférait ne rien dire du tout. Par ailleurs, lui-même était sorti huit mois plus tôt d'une relation chaotique dans laquelle il s'était acharné avec entêtement quand tous les signes étaient là pour lui dire que c'était perdu. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment de réponses à donner.

\- Hn, se contenta-t-il donc de dire.

\- Désolé, je te raconte ma vie là !

Il eut un petit rire nerveux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je connais ça aussi. Mon ex-petit ami et moi…

Et hop, glissons ni vu ni connu que je suis de la même sexualité. L'information fut repérée et appréciée à sa juste valeur de l'autre côté.

-… avons connu le même genre de choses avant de nous séparer définitivement. Parfois, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

\- Oui, répondit Naruto en hochant la tête.

\- Sauf qu'il ne m'a pas laissé comme un con sur une aire d'autoroute.

Le blondinet se tourna brusquement vers le conducteur, surpris de se prendre ça dans les dents. Le ton employé n'était pas vraiment sympathique, plutôt supérieur à la limite du puant. Naruto s'en trouva surpris, vexé et vu son état de nerfs, il n'en fallait pas plus.

\- Non mais, je ne te… commença-t-il.

Seulement entre-temps, son œil accrocha celui du brun, résolument moqueur mais pas méchant en fait. Cela le coupa net dans son élan. Sasuke lui fit un petit sourire qui tenait d'ailleurs plutôt du rictus amusé. Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre par un grand sourire de son cru. C'est vrai qu'il s'était trouvé comme un con sur cette aire d'autoroute quand Neji avait démarré en le laissant là.

\- Encore que moi, reprit Sasuke, il a changé la serrure sans me prévenir, du jour au lendemain. Et le pire, c'est que c'était mon appart.

\- C'est con de se retrouver foutu hors de son propre appart.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut quelques petits rires dans l'habitacle, quelques sourires aussi.

\- Et alors ? finit par demander Naruto.

\- Je suis allé chez mon frère et j'ai essayé de le raisonner pendant deux jours. Ensuite, il a balancé par la fenêtre un katana auquel je tenais.

Malgré lui, son ton s'était fait plus dur. Il se souvenait de sa stupeur lorsqu'il avait vu Kimimaro avec à la main, le katana que son père lui avait remis comme le symbole qu'il était digne d'appartenir au clan Uchiha. Il avait lui-même forgé la lame et plus important encore, il en avait sculpté le manche, manche qui s'était brisé en rencontrant le sol. Oui, Sasuke se souvenait de sa surprise mais plus encore de sa colère.

\- Et tu as fait quoi ?

Le chauffeur le regarda.

\- J'ai défoncé la porte à coups de hache et je l'ai foutu dehors, lui et ses affaires.

Il lâcha ça le plus tranquillement du monde, ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec la rage destructrice qui l'avait animé lorsqu'il avait détruit la porte. Il ne s'était pas contenté de faire sauter la serrure, non, tout y était passé. Et même après cela, il n'avait pas été calmé. Les affaires de Kimimaro s'étaient vues jetées par la fenêtre avec violence jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait presque plus dans l'appartement, jusqu'à ce que son frère ne vienne le prendre dans ses bras, l'y emprisonnant pour l'apaiser.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Pas le moins du monde.

\- La vache ! s'exclama Naruto.

\- Les gens me prennent généralement pour un fou quand je dis ça, remarqua Sasuke.

L'autre éclata de rire.

\- Il y a de quoi !

Ils se sourirent à nouveau, une étrange complicité s'établissant entre eux.

\- Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas me chercher ! reprit le chauffeur en haussant les épaules.

\- Un peu oui, je prends note !

Nouvel échange de regards complices, nouveau sourire de connivence.

\- Tu es du genre à te venger ? demanda finalement Naruto.

Sasuke sourit. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il n'avait pas lâché l'affaire même après l'avoir mis dehors et aujourd'hui encore, il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné. Il était du genre mauvais et quand on le blessait, comme Kimimaro l'avait fait, il n'avait plus aucune limite.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il. Je peux être mauvais et rancunier.

\- Ca donne très envie de faire ta connaissance, ironisa Naruto.

\- Dit le type qui vient de se pourrir avec son petit ami.

\- Ex-petit ami, rectifia le blondinet.

\- Ah oui, ex, pardon.

Le visage de Neji apparut dans son esprit, mais il n'eut pas envie de s'y attarder. Il n'y couperait pas de toute manière alors il pouvait s'offrir le luxe de repousser un peu l'introspection. Il se retourna vers son chauffeur, son très attirant chauffeur, devait-il avouer. Ce dernier lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, suivi de ce petit rictus amusé peut-être une chouille plus charmeur que précédemment et qui le mit malgré lui de bonne humeur. C'était idiot mais plus fort que lui. Il sentait la petite excitation de rencontrer une nouvelle personne, quelqu'un à découvrir et elle était d'autant plus forte que le jeune homme lui plaisait, vraiment. Flirter un peu ne pouvait faire de mal à personne ? En tout cas, là, tout de suite, maintenant, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien, ça le rassurerait, ça lui ferait penser à autre chose aussi.

\- Bon alors, Sasuke Uchiha, prenez-vous souvent des autostoppeurs ? badina-t-il.

\- Non, jamais.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Hn.

\- Alors pourquoi moi ?

\- Je t'ai trouvé beau.

Naruto ouvrit bêtement la bouche avant de rougir comme une tomate. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à ne rien avoir contre un peu de flirt.

\- Non sérieusement ?

\- J'ai cru voir un bel ange blond tombé du ciel au bord de la route.

La phrase fut servie sur un ton amusé qui fit sourire Naruto.

\- Purée, pas sympa le bon Dieu de coller ses anges sur des aires d'autoroute comme des andouilles.

\- Ironie divine.

Son interlocuteur lui fit une mine du genre « bah tiens ».

\- En tout cas, je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais je n'ai rien d'un ange. D'ailleurs, je pourrais tout aussi bien être un démon venu te détrousser.

Sasuke fut le premier à réagir sur le double sens du dernier mot utilisé par le blondinet, lançant un regard plus qu'évocateur. Puis, celui-ci réagit enfin et ils éclatèrent de rire, certainement plus que ce que la situation ne le nécessitait mais c'était une façon de faire tomber les barrières et la tension accumulée. La voiture fit une petite embardée et Sasuke reprit son sérieux et recentra son attention sur la route.

Même si la plupart des gens le pensait froid et cynique, il ne l'était pas tant que ça, en tout cas, pas quand on se donnait la peine de passer sa carapace en béton armé option kevlar. Pourtant, avec Naruto, il ne se sentait pas sur ses gardes. Peut-être parce que, pour une fois, il était lui-même à l'origine de leur cohabitation ? Mais, le jeune homme dégageait quelque chose de chaleureux contre lequel on n'avait pas envie de se protéger.

\- Plus sérieusement ? reprit Naruto.

\- Plus sérieusement ? Je n'en sais rien. Et toi, tu fais souvent du stop ?

\- Nope ! C'était la première fois et la dernière, j'espère.

\- Sympa, merci.

\- Non, je dis pas ça pour ça. C'est juste que j'espère ne pas revivre le genre de scène qui m'a mis sur le trottoir, enfin façon de parler, finit-il en levant les yeux au ciel devant le visage de Sasuke.

\- Dommage… pour la façon de parler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je me serais peut-être offert tes services.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau.

\- Tu dragues toujours aussi ouvertement ? demanda-t-il avec un petit rire, un peu gêné aussi.

Sasuke réfléchit.

\- Non, rarement en fait. Mais je ne te drague pas vraiment, là. Je te taquine, enfin…

Le brun eut une mimique tout à fait craquante.

\- Peut-être un peu les deux pour être honnête.

Naruto sourit à nouveau. Oui, ça lui plaisait beaucoup de flirter comme ça, même si c'était fou qu'ils en soient déjà à se dragouiller gentiment alors qu'ils se connaissaient seulement depuis quoi ? Trente minutes à tout casser.

\- N'empêche, reprit-il. C'est dangereux de faire du stop ou de prendre des autostoppeurs. Je parie qu'on doit trouver des statistiques autoroutières qui le démontrent.

Le chauffeur sourit à nouveau, amusé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir ce genre d'idées.

Pendant un court instant, chacun se perdit dans ses pensées. Naruto était surpris de ne pas être plus affecté que ça par sa rupture avec Neji. Il avait pourtant voulu croire qu'ils pourraient repartir à zéro. Mais visiblement, au fond de lui, il savait déjà que c'était mort.

Ils avaient pourtant été très heureux les trois premières années et cela malgré les mauvaises langues qui n'avaient pas donné plus de deux mois à leur histoire, tous y allant de leurs prédictions sur le temps que cela prendrait au jeune prodige Hyûga pour se lasser de sa passade pour le cul de ce petit blondinet, pour reprendre certains de leurs termes. Mais Neji ne s'était pas lassé, au contraire, il s'était ouvert, avait pris confiance en lui, une confiance bien plus saine que la fausse assurance dont il faisait preuve jusque-là. Il avait en quelque sorte pris son envol en s'appuyant sur son couple, y puisant son courage, y trouvant un nid où se réfugier, faire le plein et repartir. Naruto aussi avait profité de leur relation. L'amour qu'ils partageaient avait comblé beaucoup de choses en lui. Aujourd'hui, lui aussi se sentait plus fort. Mais, la dernière année écoulée avait été une catastrophe. Alors que tout le monde s'était fait une raison sur leur couple, les choses étaient totalement parties en cacahuète. Il y avait eu des engueulades encore et encore, pour des broutilles, pour la façon dont Neji essayait de modeler Naruto qui ne se laissait pas faire. Il faut croire qu'ils ne s'apportaient plus rien.

De son côté, Sasuke s'était de nouveau concentré sur la route, allumant ses feux dans la lumière déclinante de la fin de journée. Il laissait Naruto dans ses pensées. Il savait que digérer une rupture n'était pas chose aisée. D'ailleurs, il savait que si Kimimaro n'avait pas commis cet impair, il serait certainement en train d'essayer de recoller les morceaux de leur relation.

Kimi avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas. Sasuke avait craqué dès qu'il l'avait vu, sur son physique particulier, son look hindou complètement décalé, ses sandales, ses longues tuniques, ses deux points rouges au milieu du front, l'étrange maquillage qu'il portait sous les yeux, ses cheveux mi-longs tellement pâles qu'ils semblaient blancs. L'assurance qu'il dégageait, sa virilité et sa douceur, tout ça avait attiré le jeune Uchiha comme jamais auparavant. Lorsque leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, le noir, le vert, il y avait eu le clac, le truc, le déclic. Après cela, ça avait été deux ans d'amour, vraiment, celui ridicule qui faisait sourire son frère aîné en coin, ou qui lui faisait passer la main dans les cheveux avec un petit air satisfait. Il y avait surtout eu la sérénité qui se dégageait de son compagnon et qui calmait Sasuke comme rien au monde ne pouvait le faire. Mais elle n'était pas restée. Kimi s'était fait embarquer par cet espèce de guide spirituel ridicule, cet Orochimaru de malheur. C'est là que les choses avaient commencé à déraper. Il soupira discrètement, ressasser tout ça ne servait à rien, ça avait déjà été inutile au moment de leur rupture.

Il reporta son regard sur Naruto. Le blond lui plaisait vraiment. C'était étonnant, ce n'était pas le « truc » qu'il avait ressenti pour Kimimaro, mais il y avait quelque chose, comme si… en fait, il n'en savait rien. En tout cas, il semblait ne rien avoir en commun avec son ex, que ce soit physiquement et au niveau du caractère et ça c'était un plus.

\- Ca va ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Oh… heu… oui, excuse-moi, je suis d'une bien piètre compagnie, là.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux en parler si tu veux.

Naruto eut l'air surpris que Sasuke lui propose ça. Pour être franc, ce dernier l'était tout autant. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre en fait.

\- Tu veux me servir de psy ? Tu as des diplômes au moins pour ça ? plaisanta l'autostoppeur.

\- Je suis commerçant à mes heures perdues, ça compte ?

Un petit rire lui répondit.

\- A tes heures perdues ? Et que fais-tu le reste du temps ?

\- Nous tenons une boutique d'armes blanches mon frère et moi. Enfin, je les forge, il les vend. Mais de temps en temps, eh bien, je le seconde à la vente.

\- Ohhhh, réalisa Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel devant sa bêtise. Uchiha comme les célèbres katanas Uchiha ?

\- Hn.

\- Quel idiot, j'aurais dû tilter tout de suite, reprit-il avec enthousiasme. A chaque fois que je passe devant votre boutique, je suis tenté de rentrer dedans. En fait, j'ai toujours voulu y pénétrer mais…

\- Mais quoi, c'est ouvert à tout le monde.

\- Je sais mais j'avais peur d'avoir l'air idiot à juste venir là par curiosité. Je n'ai ni les moyens, ni l'intérêt de posséder un de vos sabres, ajouta-t-il en se tournant un peu plus vers son chauffeur.

\- Tu sais, les trois quarts des gens qui viennent ne le font que par curiosité. Nos armes sont réputées au-delà des frontières du pays.

\- Je le sais bien.

\- Eh bien, à l'occasion, il faudra venir. Je te ferai une démonstration.

\- Tu sais t'en servir ?

Il y eut un blanc, Sasuke lui lança un regard hautain.

\- Question idiote visiblement, se renfrogna légèrement le blondinet.

\- Hn.

\- Hn toi-même.

\- Non mais tu as quel âge pour répondre comme ça ?

\- J'aurai vingt-six ans le dix octobre, Môssieur.

\- Moi, c'est dans un peu plus d'un mois.

\- Alors joyeux anniversaire en avance.

\- Merci. Bon et toi ? Que fais-tu dans la vie, à part du stop ?

\- Je suis directeur adjoint du CNS (*).

Sasuke laissa passer un sifflement.

\- Mais, j'ignorais que j'avais pris un VIP en voiture.

\- Idiot, je ne suis qu'un des nombreux directeurs adjoints, pas de quoi s'extasier. J'espère en prendre la direction un jour, même si on me dit que je n'y parviendrai jamais parce que je ne joue pas assez le jeu politique pour ça.

\- C'est ton petit… non pardon, ex-petit ami qui te dit ça ?

\- Entre autres.

\- Hn.

\- Mais, je m'en fiche. Je veux faire les choses à ma façon, je veux être reconnu pour mes qualités, pas celles de mes relations. Ca peut peut-être paraître puéril de dire ça, je sais.

\- Je ne trouve pas. J'ai toujours détesté qu'on me dise ce que je devais faire, comment je devais agir et me comporter. Je fais les choses comme je le veux et tant pis pour les autres !

\- Ou les portes.

\- Hn ?

\- Ta porte, à coups de hache.

Sasuke eut un petit rictus.

\- Ça t'a marqué.

\- Il y a de quoi.

\- J'aurais pu faire pire.

\- C'est là que tu me révèles que tu es un serial killer.

\- C'est ça.

De nouveau, il y eut ce petit rire de connivence entre eux. Chacun était surpris de la complicité naturelle qui s'était déjà installée mais c'était agréable.

Finalement, les minutes s'écoulèrent rapidement, la route défilait et la conversation allait bon train. Ils parlèrent de tout, de leur vie, de leur famille, plutôt restreinte d'un côté comme de l'autre. Naruto connaissait le drame qui avait frappé les Uchiha, laissant leurs deux héritiers seuls au monde. Sasuke découvrit qu'ils étaient tous les deux orphelins. Ils revinrent à leur métier, qui était leur passion à chacun. Naruto avait des milliers de questions sur celui de Sasuke, les katanas l'avaient toujours intrigué, attiré, la patience dont il fallait faire preuve pour en forger un, il rêvait de voir ça de ses propres yeux et le conducteur l'invita à passer le voir à l'œuvre.

De là, ils dérivèrent de nouveau sur leurs vies, leurs amours, Neji et Kimimaro principalement, mais aussi les flirts de jeunesse, les maladresses de l'adolescence, la découverte de leur préférence sexuelle. Ils allumèrent la radio à un moment donné, ouvrant un nouveau débat sur les qualités respectives de tels et tels groupes, constatant qu'ils avaient peu de goût en commun, même s'ils s'entendaient sur l'essentiel. La soirée avançant, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter sur une autre aire pour dîner rapidement à un self, ils s'y oublièrent trois quarts d'heure de plus que nécessaire, plaisantèrent quand il fallut reprendre la voiture sur le fait de laisser ou non Naruto au bord de la route.

Sasuke se sentait bien avec son autostoppeur. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui attirait son attention. Cela allait au-delà de son physique des plus alléchants. Il avait d'ailleurs continué à le draguer gentiment, comme un jeu. Le blondinet ne s'en offusquait pas, rentrant même dans la partie. Et si, de temps en temps, il rougissait, chose à laquelle Sasuke prenait de plus en plus goût, il avait lui aussi laissé entendre que le brun n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le tout était régulièrement entrecoupé de tentatives de Naruto pour percer à jour le serial killer en Sasuke, sous prétexte que le commun des mortels ne défonçait pas les portes à coups de hache, que le commun des mortels ne possédait même pas de hache ! et que le commun des mortels ne passait pas ses journées à forger des armes capables de découper un être humain en deux.

* * *

La nuit était complètement tombée et l'obscurité qui avait envahi l'habitacle de la voiture se prêtait à des confidences plus intimes, à la révélation de quelques secrets, de quelques rêves sur l'avenir ou le passé. L'étrange huis clos dans lequel ils étaient depuis plusieurs heures n'avait rien d'oppressant, bien au contraire. Ils s'y sentaient comme dans un étrange cocon. Et même les petits moments de silence pendant lesquels seule la musique résonnait dans la voiture étaient confortables.

Finalement, les lueurs de la ville apparurent au lointain, signifiant la fin prochaine de leur périple.

\- Où veux-tu que je te dépose ? demande Sasuke.

\- J'habite le quartier est, en longeant le fleuve, à côté de… Oh !

\- Hn ?

\- Je… je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée que tu me déposes là-bas, Neji y sera et…

Il soupira. Il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à remettre ça avec le brun, et par ça, il entendait deux bonnes heures de prise de tête et de reproches. Il savait déjà que rien de bon ne résulterait d'une entrevue entre eux. Par ailleurs, la quantité de choses à gérer liées à leur rupture lui paraissait déjà monstrueuse, entre chercher un autre appartement, déménager, fermer leur compte joint et tout ce qui pouvait résulter de clore quatre ans de vie commune. Alors non, il était bien trop tard pour qu'il affronte ça maintenant.

\- Je vais voir, finit-il par dire à Sasuke en prenant son portable.

Il fouilla rapidement dans son répertoire et lança un premier appel, une sonnerie, deux, trois : « bip… Vous êtes bien chez moi, laissez un message… biiipp ».

Naruto sourit en écoutant le message nonchalant de son ami.

\- Shika, c'est moi, tu peux me rappeler dès que tu as mon message, merci.

Il raccrocha et composa le portable de son ami, là encore il tomba directement sur la messagerie. Loin de se décourager, il enchaîna sur un troisième appel.

\- Chôji, c'est Naruto, j'essaye de joindre Shika, vous pouvez me rappeler, c'est assez urgent merci.

\- Tu n'es pas chanceux à la pêche aux amis, remarqua Sasuke lorsqu'il vit Naruto composer un nouveau numéro.

\- Oui, je ne comprends pas, je n'arrive même pas à les avoir sur leurs portables. Normalement, ils sont joignables, surtout un dimanche à cette heure-là.

Il termina sa phrase sur un grognement à l'écoute d'un nouveau répondeur. Légèrement agacé, il lança un ultime appel. Une sonnerie, il commença à tapoter du pied, deux sonneries, il soupira, trois sonneries, il maugréa un « putain, mais c'est pas… »

\- Yo man!

\- Mais putain, vous êtes où tous ? lâcha le blond.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Naruto. C'est un plaisir !

\- Heu, ouais, désolé, salut.

\- Je ne pensais pas t'avoir aujourd'hui, comment se passe le petit week-end en amoureux ?

\- Catastrophique, soupira Naruto.

\- Aïe.

\- On s'est disputés.

\- Classique, c'est pas grave.

\- Pas cette fois, on s'est séparés, il m'a planté sur une aire d'autoroute à trois heures de Konoha.

\- Quoi !

Le hurlement lui vrilla l'oreille.

\- L'enfant de bâtard, cet espèce de sale petit enfoiré, je vais lui défoncer sa gueule d'aristo à deux balles à coups de poing dans la tronche, non mais pour qui il se prend, cet enc…

\- Kiba ! Bien que j'apprécie grandement tes projets, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle.

\- Tu y es là ? Sur l'aire d'autoroute ?

\- Non, j'ai fait du stop.

\- Quoi !

Cette fois-ci, Naruto dut carrément reculer le téléphone de son oreille. Sasuke sourit, il entendait parfaitement l'ami du blond en train de lui hurler à quel point c'était dangereux et inconscient de faire du stop, qu'il était peut-être tombé sur un malade.

\- Tu veux risquer ta vie et ton cul ? Non, mais y'a rien dans ta caboche blonde, c'est pas possible ? Tu pouvais pas prévenir plus tôt et…

\- Kiba, tout va bien. Je suis toujours vivant et je ne crains rien.

Il tendit son téléphone à Sasuke.

\- Dis bonjour à Kiba, Sasuke.

Ce dernier sourit et lâcha :

\- Bonjour Kiba.

Naruto reprit le téléphone un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

\- Tu vois.

\- Ca veut rien dire, c'est qui ce Sasuke ?

\- Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Uchiha comme dans les katanas Uchiha.

\- Ah, ben tu tiques plus vite que moi toi !

Son ami émit un sifflement appréciateur.

\- Ca te rassure ?

\- Mouais, je l'ai déjà aperçu une fois ou deux, il a l'air d'un connard arrogant, hautain et froid. Et on se demande bien ce qu'ils font dans cette arrière-boutique.

Naruto éclata de rire et devant la mine interrogative de son chauffeur, il se sentit obligé de préciser :

\- Il me dit que tu as l'air d'un connard arrogant et hautain et que je devrais me méfier de ton arrière-boutique qui semble être l'antichambre du diable, là où tu découpes tes victimes pour tester tes sabres.

Le brun eut un sourire démoniaque qui amusa son vis à vis, mais moins que le « non mais ça va pas la tête de lui répéter ça ! » de Kiba qui du coup s'était mis à chuchoter.

\- Plus sérieusement Kiba, est-ce que je peux venir dormir chez toi ? Tu sais à la maison avec Neji et tout ça.

\- Aïe.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis pas à la maison, les gars non plus, depuis le temps que tu me tannes pour que je prenne quelques jours, on s'est décidés à aller camper chez l'oncle de Lee, c't espèce de maboul je te promets, il a pas changé d'un iota avec ses délires sur le printemps !

\- Par tous, tu veux dire…

\- Shika, Chô, Lee, Shino, moi… enfin tous.

\- Merde.

\- Non, mais c'est pas grave, on va rentrer, t'inquiète, s'empressa d'ajouter Kiba. On avait prévu de rentrer demain, mais je vais dire aux autres ce qu'il s'est passé et ils seront ok, tu les connais. On va pas…

\- Non, non, laisse, c'est pas grave.

\- Mais si, on en a pour deux grosses heures de route, mais tu vas prendre un café ou un truc en attendant et…

\- Non, t'embête pas, je vais prendre une chambre d'hôtel.

\- Ca va pas la tête, tu vas pas être tout seul un soir comme ça.

\- Mais si.

\- Mais non.

\- Mais si.

\- Et je te dis que non.

\- Kiba ! Je te tanne depuis cinq mois pour que tu ailles t'aérer et te reposer, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais te faire revenir pour une fois que tu m'écoutes.

\- Naruto…

\- Non, ça ira très bien. Rentrez demain comme prévu, je vais me débrouiller pour ce soir.

\- Na…

\- Inuzuka, si je vois ta tronche avant demain soir, j'te botte le cul si fort que tu auras le goût de mes semelles dans la bouche (**).

Un rire léger s'éleva à l'autre bout de la ligne et Naruto se sentit réconforter de l'entendre. De son côté, Sasuke ne put retenir son sourire amusé devant cette tournure de phrase.

\- Encore faudrait-il que tu puisses y arriver Uzumaki.

\- Ne me tente pas, minus !

Ils rirent un instant. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, pour autant, il sentait que cela faisait du bien à Naruto de plaisanter avec son ami, même si une partie de lui était jalouse que son attention ne soit plus entièrement centrée sur lui. Hn, on ne se refait pas, pensa-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ira, tu ne veux vraiment pas que…

\- Non, appelez-moi quand vous arrivez en ville, ok ?

\- Ok.

\- Et ne dis rien aux autres.

\- Je ne suis pas fou, si je leur en parle, ils vont eux-mêmes me coller dans la bagnole pour rentrer.

\- Je sais.

\- Bon alors à demain, ok ?

\- Oui, ok.

\- Bye.

\- Bye.

Naruto raccrocha et poussa un long soupir.

\- Bon, ben, tu connais un bon hôtel pas cher ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Ils ne sont pas là, c'est ça ?

\- Non, tous en week-end. Ils ne bougent jamais de Konoha et le jour où enfin ils se décident, faut que ce soit celui où j'aurais besoin qu'ils soient chez eux. Belle ironie du sort, non ? M'enfin. Tu n'auras qu'à me déposer en ville, je trouverai un hôtel.

\- Écoute Naruto, tu ne veux pas venir chez moi ? En tout bien tout honneur, se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter.

\- Non, non, c'est gentil, mais non, je vais pas abuser, déjà tu me ramènes et…

\- C'était mon chemin et j'ai un canapé-lit qui n'a jamais servi.

\- Non, vraiment, dépose-moi en ville, je vais trouver un hôtel.

\- Je te promets que ce n'est pas pour t'égorger dans ton sommeil.

\- Que tu dis !

\- Si tu veux, tu pourras m'attacher à mon lit.

\- C'est une proposition ou une protection ? demanda Naruto, une lueur joueuse dans l'œil.

\- Avec lequel des deux ai-je le plus de chance de te convaincre ?

\- Sans doute le premier.

\- Alors, c'est une proposition.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins il y a des barreaux ou quoi que ce soit pour t'attacher sur ton lit ?

\- Non.

\- Ah ben voilà.

Ils se sourirent.

\- Non, mais plus sérieusement, ça ne me gêne pas, au contraire.

Naruto se sentait gêné d'accepter, même si la perspective de se retrouver seul dans une chambre d'hôtel n'avait rien de réjouissant. Mais, dire oui serait quand même abuser.

\- Bon, allez, c'est décidé, affirma Sasuke en mettant son clignotant pour prendre le barreau sud de Konoha.

\- Hey, c'est du kidnapping !

\- Ton ami t'avait pourtant dit que faire du stop était dangereux.

Ils se sourirent.

\- Sasuke, tu es sûr ? Vraiment ?

\- Je ne te demande plus ton avis là. C'est décidé, c'est décidé. Tu apprendras que je suis difficile à faire changer d'avis.

\- Mais je suis têtu moi aussi ?

\- Je n'en doute pas !

\- Non mais, ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, juste un coup d'œil en coin qui voulait tout dire.

* * *

L'heure tardive leur permit d'éviter les traditionnels bouchons qui sévissaient sur la ceinture de la ville et il ne leur fallut que vingt-cinq minutes pour parvenir en centre ville.

Naruto connaissait bien cette zone pour s'y balader régulièrement et s'il habitait dans une zone plus résidentielle, c'était essentiellement du fait de Neji. Sasuke dirigea la voiture avec habitude dans les ruelles étroites de ce vieux quartier, en aucun cas prévues pour le passage de véhicules modernes. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à un énorme portail noir. Le chauffeur se pencha jusqu'à la boîte à gants pour y saisir une télécommande, frôlant le blond à l'occasion. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, la petite étincelle qui y avait été plusieurs fois pendant leur trajet brûla de nouveau. Sasuke savait qu'il ne pouvait rien espérer de cette invitation. Naruto venait à peine de se séparer de son petit ami, et même si les confidences, qu'ils avaient échangées, lui en avait appris long sur leur relation et ses derniers mois chaotiques, il savait que c'était trop tôt pour que quoi ce soit ne se produise. En tout cas pas ce soir, mais il avait envie de tenter sa chance auprès du jeune homme et espérait le revoir.

Le portail se décala vers la droite et la berline pénétra dans une cour sombre.

\- On est arrivés, dit Sasuke en coupant le contact.

Naruto défit sa ceinture, attrapa son sac à l'arrière et ouvrit la portière pour sortir. La douce fraîcheur de la nuit l'enveloppa. Il observa son environnement mais il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose. Ils étaient entourés de murailles assez hautes et la lumière des réverbères de la rue pénétrait difficilement jusqu'à eux, d'autant qu'elle était en grande partie atténuée par le feuillage dense d'arbres plantés en bordure du mur. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke avait déjà sorti son sac du coffre de la voiture et s'était rapproché de son hôte.

\- On y va ?

\- Tu as conscience que la cour sombre n'a rien de rassurant Monsieur le Serial Killer.

\- Et tu as raison, murmura Sasuke à l'oreille de Naruto, je compte bien t'enfermer dans mon arrière-boutique.

En sentant l'autre juste derrière lui, son souffle à son oreille, le blond ne put réprimer le violent frisson qui le parcourut.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hum.

Sasuke se décala et lui tendit la main.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Dans l'arrière-cave ?

Sasuke sourit mais l'obscurité masqua son visage. Il fit un pas et Naruto se laissa guider.

\- C'est toujours aussi sombre ? demanda celui-ci alors que son pied s'accrochait sur un des pavés.

\- Non, il y a un spot normalement, mais il est grillé. Mon frère devait s'en occuper ce week-end mais visiblement…

\- Alors, c'est peut-être lui le serial killer qui enferme les gens dans l'arrière-boutique.

Un ricanement échappa à Sasuke.

\- C'est vrai que lorsqu'il le veut, il peut faire peur. On y est, finit-il.

Il ouvrit une porte et sa main gauche activa l'interrupteur. Naruto aperçut un escalier en bois.

\- Mon appartement est au premier.

\- C'est de plus en plus louche.

\- Tu verras, ça l'est moins après.

Sans plus attendre, ils s'engagèrent dans les marches, le bois craquant sous leur poids. Naruto se retrouva avec le nez presque au niveau des fesses du brun et il ne put s'empêcher de les apprécier. Ses yeux suivaient la contraction de chaque muscle, le léger déhanché qu'elle provoquait. Un sourire appréciateur se dessina sur ses lèvres. En fait, il aimait vraiment ça, sentir cette petite excitation qui lui rappelait les premiers temps avec Neji. Ca lui avait manqué ces petits regards en coin, les battements de cœur qui s'accélèrent, les interrogations sur les intentions de l'autre, les frissons à l'idée d'un rapprochement physique, d'un contact de la bouche ou de la main. Et pourtant, c'était tôt, sans doute trop pour avoir ce genre de pensées et d'envie, mais c'était là et c'était bon.

Ils parvinrent sur un palier, Naruto s'amusa de voir le papier peint fade qui ornait les murs. L'ensemble avait un côté fané et triste. Sasuke n'y prêta pas attention, trop habitué, il avança jusqu'à sa porte. Deux cliquetis de clefs plus tard, il la poussa et précéda son hôte afin d'allumer la lumière. Ce dernier le suivit avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

L'entrée dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était tout en contradiction avec la désuétude du couloir. Les murs étaient blancs et seules une armoire et une console la meublaient. Sasuke jeta ses clefs sur cette dernière où il remarqua une petite pile de courrier qu'il ignora pour l'instant. Il ouvrit l'armoire pour pendre son blouson. Il s'assit sur la marche qui menait au reste de l'appartement pour poser ses chaussures et Naruto en fit tout autant, bien que le brun lui eut assuré que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Le carrelage de l'entrée laissa place à un parquet moderne et sombre sur lequel Naruto s'avança, dépassant le muret de carreaux de verre qui délimitait l'entrée du reste de l'appartement. Celui-ci n'était pas particulièrement vaste mais laissait une impression chaleureuse et nette. Une cuisine américaine donnait sur la pièce à vivre au milieu de laquelle trônait le fameux canapé qui devait l'accueillir pour la nuit. De là, il semblait confortable. Une table basse, un meuble télé, une armoire laquée noire, le tout dans un décor écru, voilà ce qu'il observa et pour finir une grande baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur une terrasse.

\- Toilettes ? demanda Naruto.

Sasuke sourit.

\- Couloir, première porte à droite, indiqua-t-il en pointant vers ledit couloir, la salle de bain est à côté.

Quelques instants plus tard, Naruto revint dans le salon pour trouver son hôte en train de leur servir deux verres de ce qui semblait être un soft quelconque.

Combien de temps dura la conversation qui suivit ? Aucun des deux n'aurait réellement pu le dire, ils étaient bien tous les deux, chacun assis sur son coin de canapé, les pieds de Naruto sur l'assise confortable, ceux de Sasuke sur la table basse. Finalement, le blondinet partit prendre une douche, savourant le confort de la salle de bain, petite mais pratique. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke essaya de se souvenir du mécanisme pour déplier le canapé-lit. C'était bien la première fois qu'il allait s'en servir depuis près de trois ans qu'il avait investi dedans, pas qu'il pensait que cela lui serait utile un jour, mais Kimimaro avait trouvé indispensable qu'ils aient un couchage d'appoint. Après cinq bonnes minutes de lutte acharnée, le divan se plia enfin à sa volonté et s'ouvrit. Sasuke tâta le matelas de la main droite et le trouva confortable. Dix minutes de plus et le drap-housse et la housse de couette étaient en place. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé devant le polochon et l'oreiller qu'il se demanda ce que Naruto préférerait, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle il se prenait autant la tête pour que tout soit au mieux pour son hôte. Enfin, réflexion faite, si il le savait pertinemment bien. Se trouvant un peu couillon avec son oreiller dans la main gauche et son polochon dans la droite, il décida d'aller demander au concerné.

* * *

C'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le savoir.

Et il aurait dû le savoir. Entrer dans la salle de bain alors que Naruto venait à peine de sortir de la douche. Non, franchement ? Parce que si le blondinet était à tomber en jean et tee-shirt, autant dire que torse nu avec une serviette autour de la taille et un reste d'eau sur le haut des épaules et le creux des reins, comment dire… Oui, c'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée. Il déglutit. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la peau de Naruto, la parcourant, la savourant. Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire déjà dans cette salle de bain ?

\- Oreiller.

\- Hein ?

\- Je préfère les oreillers, c'est ce que tu voulais me demander, non ?

\- Heu, oui, oui, c'est ça.

Ok, il devait se reprendre, c'était comme pour un enfant, tu peux toucher avec les yeux mais pas avec les mains. Naruto était intouchable pour le moment, intouchable…

\- D'accord, alors je vais… aller…

… mettre l'oreiller sur le canapé. Alors pourquoi, ce dernier venait de tomber au sol et ses pieds au lieu de faire demi-tour avançaient ? Naruto eut l'air tout aussi surpris que lui de son mouvement. Pourtant, et bien que ses yeux s'agrandissent peut-être un peu plus, il ne fit pas de mouvement lorsque Sasuke se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Son cœur battait vite, trop vite, il s'était mis à accélérer dès que Sasuke avait fait un pas vers lui. Il avait compris, peut-être même avant ce dernier, ce qu'il faisait. Tout son corps s'était mis en alerte et l'adrénaline avait commencé à pulser dans ses veines. C'était bon, cette sensation là, juste là, cette petite étincelle qui enflammait son corps, contractait son ventre et serrait sa gorge. Et celle qui l'assaillit quand la bouche de Sasuke se posa sur la sienne, elle lui avait manqué, tellement manqué. Il savait qu'il devait la savourer parce qu'elle ne serait là qu'une fois, celle-ci précisément. Les autres baisers qu'il pourrait y avoir n'auraient jamais cette saveur-là, celle du premier contact et de la découverte.

Alors oui, c'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée même parce que c'était trop tôt, parce que… parce qu'il y avait toutes ces raisons, mais le baiser était grisant et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y répondre. C'était même plus que ça, il le voulait, il l'avait désiré depuis que la voiture s'était arrêtée et qu'il s'était penché à sa fenêtre et avait aperçu Sasuke. L'envie s'était renforcée au cours des heures qui avaient défilé, avec les conversations qu'ils avaient eues dans la voiture, au restaurant, un peu plus tôt sur le canapé, qui si les choses continuaient ne l'accueillerait peut-être pas.

Les langues se mêlèrent, les corps se collèrent, les mains de Sasuke se posèrent sur les hanches encore un peu moites de Naruto. Et pendant tout ce temps, ce dernier continuait à se dire que c'était de la folie, une folie douce qui grisait son corps. Leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin et il prit le temps de respirer. C'était sans doute maintenant qu'il fallait s'arrêter et…

\- J'ai envie de toi, murmura Sasuke à son oreille avant de déposer de petits baisers dans son cou. J'ai eu envie de toi à l'instant même où je t'ai vu.

Un gémissement s'échappa de Naruto, c'était tellement bon de sentir ces mains douces et fermes, désireuses aussi. Les baisers le long de sa mâchoire étaient délectables et…

Tant pis si c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-il finalement.

* * *

Il était à genoux maintenant, il avait dévoré le torse doré, savouré sa musculature, les pectoraux, les abdominaux. La serviette avait été défaite tandis que les hanches avaient, elles aussi, eu leur quota de baisers, de léchouilles et de morsures. Et présentement, il allait passer aux choses sérieuses. Devant lui, dressée au milieu d'un halo blond, tendue et luisante, la verge de Naruto le tentait. Il se lécha les lèvres et laissa son futur amant s'appuyer contre le lavabo pour se soutenir. Sans plus attendre, il engouffra son sexe pour un premier aller-retour. Il sentit des mains venir se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il laissa faire appréciant la caresse, fondant de sentir cette masse aller et venir entre ses lèvres.

De son côté, Naruto s'affaissa un peu plus sur le lavabo et savoura les attentions de son amant, les mouvements de sa langue, la succion de sa bouche, la caresse de ses mains sur la base de son sexe, sur ses bourses. Il essayait bien de ne pas trop s'exprimer mais… rester silencieux n'était pas sa spécialité.

\- Hum Sasuke, c'est bon, finit-il par gémir.

Ce dernier se sentit encouragé et le suça un peu plus vite.

\- Oui, encore, laissa échapper Naruto avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche.

Sasuke attrapa ses bras au niveau des coudes et les abaissa.

\- Désolé, je suis un peu…

\- Expressif.

Le blond sourit et Sasuke se redressa pour l'embrasser.

\- Ne te retiens pas, ça m'excite de t'entendre, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il retomba à genoux et reprit son activité préalable, se gorgeant des sons de plaisir que Naruto ne gardait plus pour lui, tournant et retournant sa langue autour de la verge de plus en plus tendue.

\- Sa… Sasuke, je… stop.

Le brun comprit, interrompit son mouvement et recula pour faire ressortir d'entre ses lèvres l'objet de son attention. Ce fut alors que le jeune homme les surprit tous les deux en venant, déversant son plaisir sur le visage de son amant.

\- Oh je suis désolé Sasuke, dit-il en cherchant quelque chose pour essuyer son hôte, gêné de lui avoir en partie éjaculé en pleine face.

Ce dernier se releva en riant, attrapa le kleenex que Naruto lui tendait et se nettoya.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive.

Naruto lui sourit, d'une façon espiègle qui plut à Sasuke. Il le laissa faire quand ce dernier vint du bout de la langue recueillir une goutte de sa propre essence que le brun avait oubliée. Lorsque la coquine ne réintégra pas son antre mais au contraire se tendit vers lui, Sasuke sourit et sortit la sienne pour venir prendre l'offrande qui lui était faite.

Deux petits rires de connivence résonnèrent dans la salle de bain, alors que l'un et l'autre laissaient le goût du sperme emplir leurs bouches. Celles-ci ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à nouveau, faisant gémir les deux amants du plaisir de cette toute nouvelle intimité. Cette fois, Naruto se fit plus entreprenant, ne se contentant pas de caresser par-dessus ou dessous les vêtements. Le tee-shirt à manches longues de Sasuke eut tôt fait de lui passer au-dessus de la tête. L'invité découvrit le torse pâle et glabre du jeune brun et le savoura des yeux, puis des mains et pour finir de la bouche. Il vint goûter un des tétons tendus, le titillant de la langue, le mordillant du bout des dents. Sasuke laissa un râle de plaisir passer ses lèvres pour le plus grand bonheur de son adorable tortionnaire. Rapidement, les doigts halés du blond défirent ceinture, bouton et fermeture Eclair et dénudèrent la seconde moitié de son amant.

D'une main gourmande, Naruto vint flatter la virilité de Sasuke alors que leurs souffles se mélangeaient une fois de plus. Il appréciait le membre qu'il faisait aller et venir entre ses doigts. Sans être hors norme, il était de taille honorable et Naruto s'en sentit très excité. La tête humide lubrifiait sa main et bientôt sa bouche pensa-t-il en se léchant les lèvres avec envie. Il amorça sa descente mais sentit le bras de Sasuke l'attraper.

\- Naruto, l'interpella ce dernier.

\- Hum ?

\- Je ne suis pas propre, je n'ai pas pris de douche, je…

Le blondinet haussa les épaules avec une petite moue. Même s'il savait apprécier la propreté et le confort d'un sexe fraîchement lavé, il n'avait rien contre un goût ou une odeur plus marquée. Il allait donc se mettre à genoux quand une idée germa dans son esprit. Sasuke vit un petit sourire coquin pour ne pas dire taquin apparaître sur le visage de son amant.

Il l'en trouva encore plus excitant et avec cette main qui continuait à le caresser, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de plus de stimulation. Le sourire toujours bien ancré sur les lèvres, Naruto ouvrit le robinet, passa sa main sous l'eau avant de revenir sur la verge de Sasuke.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un crissement.

\- Froid ?

\- Un peu oui !

Naruto se pencha à son oreille dont il lécha le lobe avant de murmurer d'une voix rauque.

\- Je vais te réchauffer.

\- Idiot, lui répondit Sasuke.

\- Hé !

Pour se venger, Naruto mouilla de nouveau avec de l'eau froide l'érection de son amant. L'autre se contenta de laisser échapper un petit rire qui finit en gémissement quand la bouche de son amant se referma sur lui quelques secondes plus tard. La différence entre la fraîcheur de l'eau et maintenant la chaleur de cette bouche était purement délectable.

Et, c'était bon, ça faisait longtemps, trop de mois où il n'avait connu que la sensation de sa propre main et Dieu que c'était bon de se faire sucer. Le blond était doué, vraiment, il savait ce qu'il faisait avec sa langue et ses doigts.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes d'attention, son amant le libéra, se leva et le prit par la main.

\- Chambre ? proposa-t-il.

\- Avec plaisir.

Même s'il ne connaissait pas l'appartement, il ne fut pas difficile à Naruto de la trouver, c'était celle qui restait. Il prit le temps de l'observer un instant. Elle était petite mais comme le reste de l'appartement confortable. Un lit deux personnes dont la couette gris perle était remontée jusqu'aux deux oreillers, des murs recouverts d'un papier peint gris clair très neutre. Sasuke ne semblait pas du genre à chercher compliqué question décoration. Pour autant, il avait du goût, un goût sûr et maîtrisé. La commode et l'armoire paraissaient anciennes, certainement un héritage familial.

Il savait de part la conversation qu'ils avaient eue un peu plus tôt que l'appartement se trouvait juste au-dessus de l'atelier du forgeron et même s'il n'était pas des plus modernes ou spacieux, Sasuke ne vivrait ailleurs pour rien au monde. C'est là que ses grands-parents avaient vécu leurs dernières années. Par ailleurs, il avait laissé la demeure familiale, dont Naruto avait appris qu'elle donnait elle aussi sur la cour dans laquelle ils s'étaient garés, à son frère aîné. Ce dernier, fraîchement marié, fonderait bientôt une famille, chose que Sasuke de par sa sexualité ne ferait jamais.

Celui-ci vint se coller au dos de Naruto, déposant un baiser dans le cou bronzé. Son amant reposa sa tête sur son épaule dans une étreinte tendre, surprenante aussi peut-être, mais qui pourtant leur parut naturelle.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent et Sasuke sourit en voyant l'autre s'asseoir sur le lit et reculer jusqu'à se placer en son centre. Ses yeux ne perdirent pas une miette du spectacle. C'était vraiment une bombe, aucun doute là-dessus. Le rire qui s'échappa du blondinet face au regard de prédateur dont il faisait l'objet fit briller les yeux de Sasuke.

\- Tu viens, ronronna Naruto en tendant la main.

Il ne se fit pas prier et rejoignit son amant, s'assurant bien de faire frotter au maximum leurs deux peaux nues. Il s'empressa de reprendre sa bouche, doucement au départ puis avec de plus en plus de frénésie au fur et à mesure que l'excitation les gagnait.

Naruto avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade des interrogations quant à savoir si c'était bien ou mal de coucher avec son hôte. Il avait envie de lui. Et ce n'était pas une envie qui avait quelque chose à voir avec Neji et leur récente rupture, ce n'était pas pour l'effacer en laissant un autre homme prendre son corps. Non, en fait, ça n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça mais plutôt avec Sasuke. Il avait envie de cet homme, pas que de son corps ou de ce sexe qui paraissait tout à fait délectable, c'était les conversations qu'ils avaient eues, c'était les petits rires qu'ils avaient déjà échangés, c'était les regards charmeurs, le petit rictus qui relevait sa joue droite, c'était de tout cela dont il avait envie, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Alors, il profitait pleinement de ces moments, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, grisé par les sensations nouvelles et à la fois connues.

Sasuke n'était guère mieux. C'était bon de découvrir un autre corps, de voir d'autres réactions même si parfois l'expression que prenait Naruto lui rappelait un peu Kimimaro. Il savait que ce n'était pas grave de penser à lui, parce qu'il savait parfaitement avec qui il était et ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait, c'était Naruto tout de suite, là, maintenant.

Les « j'ai envie de toi » qu'il murmurait d'ailleurs à l'oreille de ce dernier alors que par d'habiles coups de reins, il faisait frotter leurs virilités tendues, étaient plus parlant que n'importe quoi d'autre.

\- Viens, lui murmura alors Naruto en reprenant sa bouche.

Sasuke se tendit et voyant qu'il n'atteignait pas la table de nuit, les fit rouler jusqu'à ce que sa main puisse se faufiler dans le tiroir et en ressortir préservatif et lubrifiant.

\- Tu as besoin que je te prépare ? demanda-t-il à l'oreille de son amant.

\- Peut-être un peu oui, répondit honnêtement ce dernier.

\- D'accord.

Leurs voix s'élevaient à peine dans la pièce. Ils roulèrent une fois de plus, le blond se retrouvant sous le brun. Il écarta les cuisses et releva légèrement son bassin. Sasuke n'en perdit pas une miette, passant son index entre les deux globes de chair pour remonter aux testicules. Il ouvrit le tube de lubrifiant et en déposa une noisette entre ses doigts. Il tendit la main vers Naruto et au dernier instant se ravisa. Ce dernier qui avait posé la tête sur le lit la releva,… pas longtemps.

\- Ahhh, Sasuke !

Ses mains vinrent saisir les épaules blanches alors que le brun s'était penché, sa langue sur l'intimité de son amant. Loin de s'en plaindre, Naruto se laissa totalement aller, se tordant de plaisir. Il aimait ça, se faire bouffer le cul comme on disait crûment. Oui, il adorait ça, rien ne pouvait autant l'exciter pour être honnête.

Comment pouvait-on décemment se lasser d'un amant pareil, se demanda Sasuke en regardant Naruto se cambrer de plus en plus, s'abandonner complètement au plaisir qu'il ressentait. La générosité dont il faisait preuve en se donnant de cette façon était quelque chose de rare que le jeune Uchiha n'avait jamais rencontré. Finalement quand les gémissements et les petits cris de Naruto se firent plus réguliers, il abandonna son poste, laissant sa langue remonter le long des bourses, puis de la verge, des abdominaux, des pectoraux pour finir par la bouche qui s'ouvrit pour l'accueillir.

Et pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient une fois encore, s'irritant même un peu les lèvres, il défit l'emballage du préservatif et le déroula sur son sexe. Il se redressa et enduit le latex d'un peu de lubrifiant.

Ses bras glissèrent jusqu'aux genoux du blond lui écartant un peu plus les jambes. La main de ce dernier se faufila alors jusqu'au pénis de Sasuke pour l'amener à son intimité et le guider alors que ce dernier le pénétrait.

\- Ahhh.

Le gémissement s'éleva dans la pièce, émis conjointement par les deux amants. Le brun n'attendit pas et se mit en mouvement.

* * *

C'était une bonne idée, une très bonne idée même, vive l'autostop pensa Sasuke alors qu'il se perdait dans le corps qui ondulait sous le sien. Oui, Naruto était vraiment un amant incroyable et si tout n'était pas aussi parfait et facile que cela l'était avec Kimimaro, avantage de plusieurs années de vie commune, le sexe n'en était pas pour autant moins bon.

\- Encore, là, oui, là…, l'encouragea Naruto en donnant lui aussi de violents coups de reins pour approfondir un peu plus la pénétration.

\- Naruto, murmura Sasuke, savourant chaque miette de plaisir qui le parcourait.

Leurs respirations s'accélèrent de plus en plus, les mouvements, les changements de position et les caresses se firent plus naturels, plus précis et efficaces, chacun apprenant au fur et à mesure que leurs ébats avançaient. Il ne leur fallut d'ailleurs pas longtemps pour que l'un et l'autre finissent par jouir dans un râle de plaisir.

Sasuke resta un moment dans les bras de Naruto, aucun des deux ne faisant mine de vouloir interrompre l'étreinte.

Finalement, le brun se redressa.

\- Douche ? proposa-t-il.

Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'ouvrirent difficilement.

\- Tu vas me prendre pour un gros crado si je décline ? demanda-t-il d'une voix où le sommeil s'entendait déjà clairement.

Sasuke sourit et déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres rougies de son amant.

\- Non. Et moi, tu ne vas pas me prendre pour un maniaque si je vais en prendre une ?

\- Ah non, toi tu dois en prendre une, tu ne t'es pas lavé ce soir !

Le brun laissa échapper un petit rire et claqua gentiment le bout de fesse qu'il put attraper avant de se lever.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai du sperme plein le ventre.

\- Hum ?

Sasuke attrapa un kleenex et essuya rapidement son amant qui se laissa complètement faire, les yeux clos, une expression de paix sur le visage. Il garda le mouchoir souillé dans sa main droite tandis que de la gauche, il caressait les mèches blondes.

\- Mets-toi sous les couvertures.

\- Humm.

Naruto obéit difficilement, le sommeil lui tombait dessus comme une masse et Sasuke dut l'aider à passer sous les draps.

* * *

Il ouvrit un œil. La lumière du jour, largement filtrée par des doubles rideaux, éclairait faiblement la pièce. Naruto s'étira et tourna la tête à droite, Sasuke avait déjà déserté le lit. Il se souvenait vaguement de l'avoir entendu revenir dans la chambre et de son corps frais qui s'était collé au sien bien chaud. Il se souvenait avoir ronchonné quelque chose pour se plaindre mais s'être blotti dans les bras qui l'entouraient.

Il sourit.

Il se sentait bien ce matin, physiquement pour commencer, mais une bonne partie de jambes en l'air avait tendance à avoir ce genre d'effet sur lui, mais mentalement aussi. Il n'avait absolument pas réfléchi à ce qu'il en serait du « après » avec Sasuke et honnêtement, il n'avait pas envie de le faire. Il verrait bien. Il devrait déjà dépenser assez d'énergie à régler le problème Neji. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Comment en une journée Neji avait pu passer du stade de fiancé à celui de problème ? La vie était parfois bien étrange. Il soupira et se releva. Il se demandait quand même quel accueil son amant de la nuit précédente allait lui réserver. Peut-être qu'il allait l'inviter à déguerpir rapidement ? Peut-être voudrait-il refaire l'amour ? Cette seconde hypothèse le tentait beaucoup plus. En fait, il avait même plutôt bien envie de remettre le couvert, pourquoi pas dans l'autre sens d'ailleurs.

Un petit rire lui échappa lorsqu'il s'aperçut que malgré sa volonté de ne pas se poser de questions, il était en train de le faire.

Il décida alors de se lever et passa d'abord par la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en fut sorti, des voix étouffées lui parvinrent. Il reconnut ce qui devait être celle de Sasuke. Il avança et ouvrit la porte qui le séparait du salon. Aussitôt une agréable odeur de café vint chatouiller ses narines, mêlée à un bruit de vaisselle que l'on dépose.

\- Tu es sûr Sasuke ? entendit-il demander.

Ses yeux se portèrent en direction de la cuisine. Le brun était occupé à disposer verres et mugs sur la table, tandis que lui tournant le dos se tenait une seconde personne. Elle était assise sur un des deux tabourets de bar côté salon, une longue queue de cheval noire tombant jusqu'à ses omoplates.

\- Mais oui Itachi, il est…

Sasuke s'interrompit lorsqu'il aperçut Naruto approcher. Un sourire fit alors son apparition sur son visage devant l'air encore ensommeillé de ce dernier, l'oreiller toujours calligraphié sur la joue droite et les cheveux en bataille, que des mains avaient vainement essayé de discipliner. Il reposa la verseuse de café qu'il tenait à la main sur la table, la contourna pour s'avancer jusqu'au jeune homme.

\- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Ses mains vinrent prendre leur place sur les hanches du blondinet alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement.

\- B'jour, répondit Naruto avec un petit sourire tout en enlaçant à son tour son vis-à-vis.

\- Bien dormi.

\- Très bien.

Les yeux bleus et noirs ne se quittaient pas et pétillaient d'une joie partagée.

Itachi s'était retourné pour suivre son cadet des yeux jusqu'à celui qui ne pouvait être que Naruto. Il était venu ce matin pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec son petit frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une bonne semaine. Il avait de suite remarqué le canapé déplié mais dont les draps n'avaient pas été défaits. Il avait compris. Et le petit sourire qu'arborait Sasuke était encore plus parlant. Son cadet lui avait fait un topo rapide : bombe blonde, autostop, génial, intéressant, drôle, rupture récente, incroyable, discussions, sexe,… Et c'était bien sur la partie rupture récente qu'Itachi avait tiqué.

Depuis Kimimaro, il était particulièrement méfiant des personnes qui approchaient Sasuke. Même s'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il fallait bien que ce genre de choses arrive, il ne pardonnait pas à son ex-beau-frère d'avoir fait souffrir Sasuke. Il ne se le pardonnait pas vraiment à lui-même non plus. Et si une personne savait lire entre les lignes chez son cadet, c'était bien lui. Et il les voyait tous les signes qui montraient que pour Sasuke, ce Naruto n'était pas un simple coup d'un soir, qu'il espérait beaucoup plus. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le petit sourire qu'il avait arboré lorsqu'il avait sorti une troisième tasse, Grand Dieu, il l'avait même entendu chantonner pendant qu'il coupait le cake ! Sasuke chantonner ?

Alors, il pouvait dire que c'était rassurant de voir les yeux de l'autre briller aussi, de voir le naturel de cette étreinte.

Il se racla la gorge, histoire de rappeler aux deux jeunes hommes qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que ce baiser pourrait peut-être calmer un peu ses ardeurs.

Ce dernier s'arrêta et les deux protagonistes lui jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de rire légèrement.

\- Naruto : Itachi. Itachi : Naruto, dit Sasuke en guise de présentation.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, s'observant attentivement. Naruto constata que les deux frères comme le lui avait dit Sasuke, se ressemblaient fortement. Le visage était à peu près le même, si ce n'était que l'aîné avait les yeux plus marqués, les traits peut-être un peu plus masculins mais cela pouvait être lié à la différence d'âge entre les deux.

De son côté, Itachi devait reconnaître que Naruto était effectivement beau garçon, il semblait honnête et droit, certainement mieux dans ses pompes que Kimimaro ne pouvait l'être. En tout cas, il ne présentait pas de maquillage particulier et ses vêtements paraissaient normaux. C'était déjà un bon point, même s'il n'avait rien eu contre le côté excentrique bohème de l'ex de son frère.

Interrompant l'analyse commune, Sasuke attrapa la main de Naruto et le guida de l'autre côté de la table, l'invitant à s'asseoir en face d'Itachi.

\- Café ?

\- S'il te plaît.

L'hôte reprit sa verseuse et emplit les trois mugs qu'il avait sortis un peu plus tôt. Itachi prit une part de cake après en avoir offert à Naruto et le petit déjeuner débuta. Ils parlèrent d'un peu tout, des choses bateaux comme le temps qu'il faisait et les problèmes de circulation dans Konoha, des travaux du tram qui compliquaient la vie de tout le monde et puis d'autres choses, d'un peu tout et rien en fait.

Naruto se sentait bien, la tête appuyée contre le torse de Sasuke, les bras de ce dernier autour de ses épaules, des petits baisers déposés régulièrement dans ses cheveux. Ce fut pourtant lorsque ce dernier s'absenta un instant pour aller aux toilettes qu'Itachi remballa un peu son sourire et sa bonne humeur.

\- Alors Naruto Uzumaki, quelles sont tes intentions envers mon frère ?

Le ton était resté chaleureux mais le regard s'était fait perçant avec un chouilla de menace sous-jacent.

\- Heu, je…

Naruto sourit.

\- Je ne sais pas, ça dépend.

\- De quoi ?

Le ton s'était fait plus froid.

\- De lui, pour commencer.

\- C'est tout vu.

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

\- Son comportement est plutôt parlant, non ?

Le blondinet devait bien reconnaître que les attentions, les petits baisers, les caresses, toutes ces démonstrations de tendresse et d'affection de la part de Sasuke, disaient clairement que Naruto n'était pas qu'un coup d'un soir.

\- Oui, reconnut-il.

\- Alors ?

Naruto se tut un instant, réfléchissant. Il allait avoir beaucoup de choses à gérer dans les jours à venir et se lancer dans une nouvelle histoire n'était sans doute pas la meilleure idée qu'il puisse avoir mais… en fait, il n'avait pas envie que les choses s'arrêtent là. Non, il voulait en apprendre plus sur Sasuke, vivre d'autres matins comme celui-là et aussi d'autres nuits comme la précédente, faites de discussion et de sexe.

\- Oui, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je veux que ça continue et je vais tout faire pour que ça continue.

Ses yeux bleus, sûrs d'eux, fiers et droits convainquirent Itachi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va continuer ? demanda Sasuke qui revenait dans la pièce.

\- Votre histoire, expliqua Itachi s'amusant de voir le blond rougir.

Sasuke eut un sourire conquis qui fit plaisir à son aîné. Il s'avança jusqu'à celui qu'il pouvait donc considérer comme son nouveau petit ami et l'embrassa rapidement.

\- J'y compte bien, murmura-t-il. De toute façon, je ne te laisse plus partir.

Il gagna un grand sourire en retour.

Il ne pensait pas si bien dire en fait. Naruto n'avait pour ainsi dire plus quitté son appartement. Ce qui avait été dans un premier temps, un séjour temporaire, sous l'insistance de Sasuke, le temps qu'il trouve un appartement était devenu définitif. Au départ, il n'y avait que ses vêtements et affaires de toilette, ses meubles et cartons avaient été entreposés dans une pièce vide de la boutique. Là, encore, il avait fallu que les deux frères insistent. Naruto avait cédé, parce que trouver un appartement à Konoha ne pouvait pas se faire comme ça en deux jours et qu'il avait bien dû récupérer ses affaires rapidement.

La gestion de sa rupture avec Neji avait été particulièrement houleuse, surtout lorsque ce dernier apprit que son ex sortait avec Sasuke, l'accusant de l'avoir trompé, refusant de croire que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rencontrés le jour même de leur rupture. Il avait d'ailleurs refusé dans un premier temps d'ouvrir sa porte à Naruto afin que le jeune homme puisse récupérer ses affaires. Les descentes que ce dernier avait faites, sa bande d'amis derrière lui n'y avaient rien fait. Par contre, la présence d'un Uchiha passablement agacé, une hache dans la main, avait été nettement plus convaincante.

Sasuke s'était vu gagner le respect de l'ensemble des amis de Naruto ce jour-là. Parlant d'eux, Naruto avait été fort surpris de découvrir son petit ami sous un jour tout à fait différent lorsqu'il avait rencontré Kiba. Le jeune brun avait tout de suite déplu à l'Uchiha qui s'était montré froid et hautain, tout à l'opposé du jeune homme finalement avenant et tendre qu'il était avec Naruto. Bien sûr, la prise en grippe avait été mutuelle et les deux bruns ne se supportaient qu'à grand renfort de regards noirs et remarques cinglantes. L'épisode de la hache n'avait fait que conforter Kiba dans son idée que le petit ami de Naruto était dérangé. Mais dans le fond, il l'aimait bien. D'ailleurs, dans le fond, Sasuke aussi l'aimait bien et souvent, il avait ce petit sourire en coin qu'il essayait de cacher mais que Naruto avait capté plusieurs fois. Alors, il les laissait se manger le nez, s'envoyer des piques, se balancer des vannes, si ça pouvait leur fait plaisir. En tout cas lui, ça l'amusait beaucoup de compter les points.

Une année s'était écoulée sans qu'il ne la voie passer. La vie avec Sasuke était facile, enfin… enfin si quand même. En tout cas, ils étaient heureux et c'était sans doute le plus important. Pour fêter leur anniversaire, ils avaient décidé d'aller passer le week-end à Suna. L'hôtel était simple et coquet, avec vue sur la mer. Ils s'étaient baladés sur la plage, avaient dégusté des crustacés dans des petits restaurants et fait l'amour aussi, beaucoup.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau sur cette même d'aire d'autoroute, son sac à dos posé à ses pieds, le pouce levé. Il soupira…

Une berline noire avança jusqu'à lui, freina et s'arrêta. La vitre descendit.

\- Vous allez où ?

\- Konoha, répondit Naruto.

\- J'y vais aussi, vous montez ?

Naruto hocha la tête, ouvrit la portière et jeta son sac à l'arrière. Il s'assit, boucla sa ceinture et serra la main qu'on lui tendait, tout en souriant au jeune homme brun au volant.

\- Sasuke Uchiha, enchanté.

\- Naruto Uzumaki.

La voiture démarra et s'engagea sur l'autoroute.

\- Alors Naruto, vous faites souvent du stop?

\- Non jamais, c'est la première fois.

\- Ah bon, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Mon petit ami a des idées à la con, lâcha-t-il d'un ton blasé.

\- Naruto ! râla Sasuke.

\- Quoi ?

\- Joue le jeu !

\- Mais c'est complètement idiot, je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi ça rime, c'est débile.

\- Joue le jeu encore dix kilomètres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans dix kilomètres ?

Sasuke se contenta de sourire avant de reprendre le jeu là où il en était, à savoir faire connaissance. A la quatrième question, Naruto comprit bien vite que le « faire connaissance » du jeu n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient eu pour de vrai. Aussi, lorsque le brun actionna son clignotant à l'aire suivante, un grand sourire coquin s'étala sur la face du blondinet.

Cette dernière était déserte, ce qui vu l'heure qu'il était n'avait rien d'étonnant. La voiture se gara sous un des arbres dans un coin sombre.

Le sourire coquin devint clairement aguicheur et les sièges basculèrent en arrière.

C'était une bonne idée finalement, pensa Naruto alors que la bouche de Sasuke venait recouvrir la sienne.

**FIN**

* * *

**Et non, vous ne l'aurez pas la scène de sexe en voiture…. Nya ah ah !** **Mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu!**

**(*)= Centre National des Sports. C'est de mon invention, mais dans l'idée, je ne le voyais pas le dire en entier puisque pour moi, c'est un truc connu de tous à Konoha.**

**(**)= Honteusement piqué à Hagane, mais j'ai trop adoré cette phrase pour ne pas trouver un moyen de la réutiliser un jour.**


End file.
